gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
House Mormont
House Mormont of Bear Island is an extinct vassal house from the North that held fealty to House Stark of Winterfell. They ruled Bear Island, an island far to the northwest of Winterfell. The head of the house was the Lord of Bear Island. The family possessed the Valyrian sword Longclaw, which later was given to Jon Snow. House Mormont's sigil shows a rampant black bear on a white field, surrounded by a green escutcheon. Their house words are "Here We Stand." History Background House Mormont's ancestral home of Bear Island is said to have been a gift from their liege lords House Stark, which earned them the everlasting loyalty of House Mormont. The Starks are said to have won the lands in a wrestling match between King Rodrik Stark and an ironborn."Histories & Lore: The North" House Mormont is one of the oldest and proudest Northern houses, but their reputation and honor have been tarnished somewhat by their former lord, Ser Jorah Mormont, who committed the inexcusable crime (in Westeros) of dabbling in the slave trade. The house has found it difficult to shake off this disgrace, especially Jorah's father Jeor Mormont. Season 1 Lord Eddard Stark is imprisoned by the yet-to-be-crowned King Joffrey Baratheon. Eddard's son Robb Stark calls his banners, and Lady Maege Mormont answers with a force joining Robb's army. Maege serves as a member of Robb's war council in the ensuing conflict. Maege and the other Northern lords declare Robb the King in the North after the execution of Eddard Stark. Season 2 Maege no longer appears on King Robb's war council. Season 3 House Frey takes vengeance against Robb for breaking their marriage contract, in collusion with his bannermen in House Bolton and his enemies in House Lannister. They orchestrate a massacre behind the facade of a wedding at the Twins. The Northern army including the forces of House Mormont are wiped out, apart from the turncoats in Houses Bolton and Frey. At that massacre, Dacey Mormont dies valiantly protecting Robb Stark Roose Bolton is named Warden of the North by King Joffrey, meaning that House Mormont now owes him allegiance, lest they remain enemies of the Iron Throne. Season 5 Lady Lyanna Mormont rules the house from Bear Island. She refuses to pledge allegiance to Stannis Baratheon against House Bolton. She replies to a letter from Stannis with a missive asserting her continuing loyalty to House Stark. Season 6 Sansa Stark and Jon Snow visit Bear Island to recruit House Mormont to their army, intending to march on House Bolton and retake Winterfell. Lyanna is initially skeptical but renews her house's allegiance to the Starks when she is informed that the army will also need to face the White Walkers. Jon and Sansa are taken aback when they find that the entire strength of Bear Island is 62 fighting men, but she assures them that every one of them "fights with the strength of ten mainlanders." Lyanna joins Jon, Sansa, Tormund, and Davos for the parley with Ramsay Bolton, the recently-made Warden of the North. She intensely stares him down. The 62 Mormont soldiers subsequently fight for Winterfell in the Battle of the Bastards and a shield bearing the sigil of House Mormont is used by Jon to finally bring down Ramsay. Lyanna is among the many northern nobles and allies during the meeting in Winterfell after the battle. As the Knights of the Vale and the Free Folk bicker, she stands up and berates the northern houses that didn't participate in the battle for cowardice and disloyalty, personally singling out Lords Wyman Manderly, Robett Glover, and Cley Cerwyn for refusing to fight the house that had wronged their families and liege lords. She then professes her loyalty to House Stark, and joins the others in proclaiming Jon the King in the North. Season 7 Lyanna is the first of the Northern leaders to agree to train both boys and girls in combat."Dragonstone (episode)" In the Great Hall of Winterfell, Lyanna is amongst the Stark loyalists who disagree with King Jon Snow's decision to accept Daenerys Targaryen's invitation to Dragonstone. She boldly speaks out against Jon's decision, stating that the North needs their king at home during the winter."Stormborn" Season 8 Lyanna is heavily displeased when she learned that Jon has bent the knee to Daenerys, thus giving up on his title of King in the North. She recalls that House Mormont declared him their only monarch, but eventually accepts his decision and still remains at his side for the upcoming war against the White Walkers."Winterfell" As both Jorah Mormont and Lyanna are in Winterfell, they have an argument over the future of House Mormont. Jorah, who was the rightful leader of House Mormont before his exile, does not attempt anything whatsoever to restore his position. He insists that Lyanna should remain far from the battle to safeguard their family's legacy and further it, but Lyanna strongly disagrees, stating that she will fight alongside her people."A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms" During the Battle of Winterfell, Lyanna is killed when a wight giant breaks through the Winterfell gate and crushes her to death, though not before she manages to stab it in the eye with a dragonglass blade, killing it. Jorah saves Daenerys from wights following her confrontation with the Night King, but is stabbed repeatedly and later succumbs to his wounds. With their deaths, House Mormont is rendered legally extinct."The Long Night" Military House Mormont commanded a sizable military before the War of the Five Kings started. They could raise about 3,000-5,000 men due to countless raids from the ironborn and the wildlings. At the beginning of the War of the Five Kings, Lady Maege Mormont answered the call of Robb Stark. It is still unknown how capable is House Mormont in terms of warfare, but it is likely well-trained since Maege Mormont was among the lieutenants of Robb Stark. However, the Red Wedding significantly weakened House Mormont. The death of Maege and the mass slaughter at the Twins has greatly affected House Mormont's position in the North. However, they still remain staunch Stark loyalists by refusing Stannis Baratheon. Lyanna Mormont agreed to help Jon Snow and Sansa Stark's request in reclaiming Winterfell from House Bolton, by offering 62 men in the Battle of the Bastards. Mormont soldiers are quite distinguishable from other Northern soldiers. Their uniforms consist of wearing thick leather padding and chainmail for protection, as well as using oval shields in battle. Members * Lord Commander {Jeor Mormont}, the former head of the family and Lord of Bear Island who later served as the 997th Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. Killed by Rast in the mutiny at Craster's Keep. ** Ser {Jorah Mormont}, his son and heir. Called "Jorah the Andal" by the Dothraki. The disgraced former lord of Bear Island who fled to the Free Cities after attempting to sell poachers into slavery. Swore himself to Daenerys Targaryen and acted as her principal advisor. Killed by wights during the Battle of Winterfell. *** Lady Lynesse, his estranged wife of House Hightower. * Lady {Maege Mormont}, Jeor's sister. The former head of the family and Lady of Bear Island following her nephew's disgrace. Killed during the War of the Five Kings. ** Lady {Lyanna Mormont}, her daughter and heir. Head of the family and Lady of Bear Island following her mother's death. Killed by a wight giant during the Battle of Winterfell. Family tree Image gallery Maege.png|Maege Mormont, former head of House Mormont. LordMormont.jpg|Jeor Mormont, former head of House Mormont. Jorah 1x03.png|Jorah Mormont, former head of House Mormont. Lyanna Mormont (S06E10).jpg|Lyanna Mormont, the current head of House Mormont. House Mormont tourney.jpg|The banner of House Mormont at the Tourney of the Hand in "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things". House Mormont banner.jpg|The banner of House Mormont at the Stark camp in "Fire and Blood". House-Mormont-Old-Shield.PNG|An old version of the Mormont heraldry from seasons one to five. This version displays a passant bear (striding), rather than a rampant one (standing). Mormont-map-marker.jpg|A map marker used to represent the forces of House Mormont. Jon-snow-winterfell-ramsay-bolton-fight.jpg|A shield bearing the new arms of House Mormont from season six onwards. This version displays a rampant bear, as described in the novels. House Mormont Archers.jpg|Archers of House Mormont at the Battle of the Bastards In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, House Mormont is a stalwart supporter of the Starks. According to legend, King Rodrik Stark won the island in a wrestling match (presumably with the ironborn lord who held the island at the time) and appointed the Mormonts to rule there. Bear Island is beautiful, but also icy, cold and remote. The Mormont "castle" is a large, comfortable but still relatively primitive wooden longhouse (due to a lack of stone on the island). Bears still prowl the woods of the island, giving the Mormonts their sigil. The people of Bear Island are fierce, hardy and strong. Unlike most of Westeros, the women of Bear Island are trained in the use of weapons and warfare, as they are expected to defend hearth and home should wildling raiders from the Frozen Shore (just to the north) launch an attack. Lord Jeor Mormont ruled the house honorably and with distinction. He chose to 'retire' from the role of lord and took the black, joining the Night's Watch and rising rapidly through their ranks until he became Lord Commander, a rank he held until his death. Jeor felt able to do this as his son Jorah had proven to be a great warrior, winning immense honors during the Greyjoy Rebellion and the following tourney. Lord Jorah proved an effective ruler for several years, until he disgraced himself in an incident involving slavers. Lord Eddard Stark stripped him of his title and lands and Jorah fled to the Free Cities rather than face justice. Jeor's younger sister Maege became the ruling Lady of Bear Island the head of House Mormont, to Jeor's disquiet. However, as members of the Night's Watch serve for life he was unable to return to Bear Island to resume his former rule. Lady Maege Mormont has since proven to be a strong and effective ruler of the House. Dacey Mormont is the eldest of Maege's five daughters and a proud warrior in her own right. She serves as one of Robb Stark's personal guard throughout the War of the Five Kings. Dacey is slain at the Red Wedding: she was one of the few Stark bannermen who survived the initial attack by the Frey crossbowmen, and managed to fend off another attacker by smashing a flagon of wine in his face. She ran across the hall to the door but just as she was about to reach the exit, a dozen Frey men-at-arms burst through the door in front of her led by Ryman Frey, who drove a longaxe into her belly. In the novels, it is unknown if Maege Mormont is still alive, because she was not at the Red Wedding. Before going to the Twins, Robb sent her and Galbart Glover ahead to the crannogmen of House Reed beforehand to prepare them for an assault to retake Moat Cailin. Her fate is unknown, except that two of her daughters are with her. Lyanna Mormont's reply letter to Stannis is the same in the novels. Jon wonders why the ten year old Lyanna wrote it, however, given that she has three surviving elder sisters (it is possible the Mormonts let her write it to scorn Stannis). The answer is given by Alysane, Maege's second daughter, who tells Asha while marching to Winterfell that "Lyra and Jory are with our mother" - thus Lyanna is by default the acting "Lady of Bear Island", while her mother and sisters are away, similar to how Bran Stark was the acting "Lord of Winterfell" in Season 2 when his older brother Robb was not physically present to rule. Some time after sending the rejection letter, the Mormonts change their mind about supporting Stannis: an armed Mormont force led by Alysane appears unexpectedly while Stannis attacks the ironborn at Deepwood Motte, and assists him to liberate the castle, as he writes Jon afterwards. House Mormont, alongside other northern houses, swears fealty to Stannis and joins the march to Winterfell. Alysane is later assigned as one of the guards of Asha Greyjoy. Alysane Mormont also claims her two bastard children are fathered by bears. One of the titles of Tormund Giantsbane is Father To Bears, meaning that some of the Mormonts may have wildling blood. Members *Lord Commander {Jeor Mormont}, also known as "The Old Bear" - former head of the House, who voluntarily abdicated his position to join the Night's Watch. Killed by Ollo Lophand during the mutiny at Craster's Keep **Ser Jorah Mormont - his son. Exiled for selling poachers he caught on his lands to a passing slaver ship, fled to Essos to avoid execution. Serves Daenerys Targaryen *Lady Maege Mormont, also known as "The She-Bear" - Jeor's sister, current ruler of the House. Despite having five daughters, it is unclear if she ever married, as all of her children carry the name Mormont. Her fate and whereabouts are unknown. **{Dacey Mormont} - her eldest daughter. Slain by Ryman Frey at the Red Wedding. **Alysane Mormont, also known as "The Young She-Bear" - her daughter. Alysane has two children, a daughter and a son, despite having never married and no one knows who the father is. She claims their father was a bear. Currently marches with Stannis to Winterfell. **Lyra Mormont - her daughter. Her whereabouts are unknown. **Jorelle Mormont - her daughter. Her whereabouts are unknown. **Lyanna Mormont - her youngest daughter, seven years old in the first novel. The acting Lady of Bear Island in her mother's absence. Symbolism , ancestral home of House Mormont.]] The sigil of House Mormont is a bear surrounded by white with green borders, some version featuring standing or sitting bears. On the simplest level this is a reference to their ancestral home, Bear Island. On a deeper level, it embodies the ferocity, loyalty, and warrior spirit within House Mormont. Up until Season 6, the bear on their banner stood on all fours, but subsequently it was raised to two legs, as can be seen in Battle of the Bastards, when Jon grabs one of their shields to defend himself for Ramsay Bolton, which reinforces the protective ferocity of the house, similar to that of House Mormont. This also means that House Stark is always protected by House Mormont, since they pledge allegiance to them and only them. They also signify bravery, rough exteriors and making the best of limited resources, pride, and loyalty. Since by the start of the series, all male adults are not present on Bear Island, Maege Mormont now leads the house. After she dies fighting for Robb Stark in the War of the Five Kings, the 10-year old Lyanna Mormont takes command of House Mormont (no later than early Season 5). She is very strong and committed to protect despite her rather small stature. Jeor Mormont also signified similar qualities as Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, but was sadly killed in the Mutiny at Craster's Keep. The most depicted Mormont - Jorah Mormont - on the other hand, seems to be a black sheep in the family, but over time, his Mormont qualities become clearer. Their motto, "Here We Stand", signifies the willingness to continue and they fact they do not five in the face of great odds (such as Greyscale, something Jorah encounters in Season 5), and dedication. Jorah survives beatings, enslavement, and a supposedly incurable illness just to return to the service of his love, Daenerys Targaryen. Samwell Tarly cured his Greyscale out of respect for his former boss: his father, so even when unasked for, Jorah became victim to another trait of the Mormonts: protection of family. They all embody willingness to fight and sacrifice, and standing for the cause that mean everything to them. Their banner colours represent their outer ferocity and inner warmth. Black is usually associated with Winter, signifying their allegiance to House Stark and northerners through and through. Black is also associated with the trademark Mormont seriousness and joining the Night's Watch, something they extensively do. Green is a colour of nature, signifying the overgrown forest biome of their home. House Mormont is a house that does not have the choice of not fighting due to their surrounding, which is why the warrior women are born. Lyanna Mormont is a paragon representation of such a woman. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References de:Haus Mormont es:Casa Mormont fr:Maison Mormont pl:Ród Mormont pt-br:Casa Mormont ru:Мормонты zh:莫尔蒙家族 Mormont Mormont Category:House Mormont Mormont Category:Extinct houses